musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Procol Harum
Procol Harum es una banda inglesa de rock formada en la década de los 60 que tuvo una gran influencia en el nacimiento de lo que después sería denominado rock progresivo; su fama mundial reside en su único éxito musical llamado "A Whiter Shade of Pale", la cual se considera su melodía de culto a través de los años y su carrera. Raíces Algunas de las raíces de Procol Harum se encuentran en la banda liderada por Gary Brooker y Robin Trower llamada The Paramounts, la cual logró cierta popularidad a principios de la década de los años 60 al firmar con el sello Parlophone en 1963 y lograr un éxito modesto en la Gran Bretaña con su versión al tema de Jerry Leiber y Mike Stoller: "Poison Ivy" (Hiedra Venenosa) en el año de 1964. Incapaz de mantener el éxito, la banda se disolvió en 1966. Historia A principios de 1967, Brooker comenzó a trabajar como cantautor y formó Procol Harum en abril de 1967, reunió al poeta Keith Reid, Mattew Fisher (organista), Ray Royer (guitarrista) y a David Knights (bajista). Al lado del baterista de estudio Bill Eyden, el productor Denny Cordell y el Ingeniero de Sonido Keith Grant la agrupación grabó el tema: "A Whiter shade of Pale". La canción fue lanzada el 12 de mayo de 1967, con el sucesivo éxito del tema y de la canción de The Moody Blues "Nights in White Satin" (Noches de Blanco Satén) su sello fonográfico Deram Records se convirtió en la primera discográfica de rock progresivo conocida. Con cautivante tonalidad y su sabor a Bach, ambos provistos por Fisher, su interpretación sentida y letra misteriosa, "A Whiter Shade of Pale" alcanzó la posición número 1 en las listas de popularidad del Reino Unido y logró posicionarse en 5 lugar en las listas americanas, convirtiéndose desde entonces en un tema clásico en la historia musical. Justo después del lanzamiento de su gran éxito la banda emprendió una gira; debutando como teloneros de Jimi Hendrix en 1967. La trayectoria del grupo siguió con su sencillo "Homburg", y con un cambio de alineación al incorporar a dos ex miembros de The Paramounts, B.J. Wilson en la batería y a Robin Trower en la guitarra, logrando un decoroso 6o lugar en las listas del Reino Unido, pero su larga duración "Procol Harum" fue menos exitoso que el anterior. Una serie de sencillos posteriores figuraron en posiciones demasiado bajas y rara vez figuraron simultáneamente en E.U.A. y su tierra natal. A mediados de la década de 1970, las ventas del grupo siguieron descendiendo. Su última canción en alcanzar el top 20 en el Reino Unido fue "Pandora's Box", en 1975. Dos años después la banda se separó definitivamente, reuniéndose sólo cinco meses después cuando "A Whiter Shade of Pale" fue nombrada como el mejor single de pop de Gran Bretaña entre 1952 y 1977, compartiendo el galardón con "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Queen. 1991 y después Procol Harum se reformó en 1991 con Brooker, Fisher, Trower y Reid, después de que Wilson muriese en 1990. Esta formación editó el álbum The Prodigal Stranger, de escaso éxito. Después de ello, la banda se embarcó en una gira por los Estados Unidos sin Trower, seguida de una nueva etapa de inactividad. En julio de 1997, los fans de la banda, en celebración del 30º aniversario de la publicación de "A Whiter Shade of Pale", pidieron que Procol Harum regresase a los escenarios. Esto se produjo en la ciudad inglesa de Redhill, congregando a fans de todo el mundo. A finales de 1999, el vocalista Gary Brooker prometió que la banda tocaría en directo en 2000. En septiembre de ese año, Procol Harum tocó un concierto al aire libre con la New London Sinfonia en Guilford, Inglaterra. Desde el año 2001, el grupo ha llevado a cabo varias giras por Europa, Japón y Estados Unidos. Estas giras dieron como resultado varios DVDs en directo, grabados en Copenague (2002) y Londres (Live at the Union Chapel, 2004). En 2003 se editó el disco The Well's on Fire. Los posteriores shows en directo de la banda dejaron como único intérprete original a Gary Brooker. Controversia legal En 2005, el teclista Matthew Fisher demandó a Gary Brooker y a la banda, declarando que él había compuesto la mitad de la canción "A Whiter Shade of Pale". Fisher ganó el caso, pero sólo se le otorgó el 40% de los derechos de autor, en lugar del 50% que reclamaba. Curiosidades *El nombre del grupo fue elegido por su manager original, Guy Stevens, a partir del nombre del gato de Keith Reid, y es la interpretación aproximada en latin para "más alla de aquellas cosas", la vocalización correcta sería Procul His. El nombre frecuentemente es mal pronunciado como Procul Harem. *El asteroide 14024 Procol Harum fue nombrado en honor a la banda. *Uno de los grupos favoritos de Procol Harum es Heir to Apollo una banda originaria de Tuscaloosa, AL. *La orquídea "Procol Harum" una hibridación del género Cymbidium fue nombrada así en honor a la banda. Discografía Albumes Sencillos Referencias * A Whiter Shade of Pale authorship lawsuit. Retrieved on 2006-09-21. *£1m war over Whiter Shade. Retrieved on 2006-11-13 * Lost in translation. Retrieved on 2007-08-12. *Procol Harum, the Orchid. Retrieved on 2007-08-12. * Adams, Douglas (8 February 1996). Text of one of Douglas Adams's introductions of Procol Harum in concert. Retrieved on August 21, 2006. *Adams, Douglas. The Salmon of Doubt. Enlaces externos * ClassicBands.com - 'Procol Harum' * ProcolHarum.com - 'Beyond the Pale' (website semi-oficial de Procul Harum) * TrowerPower.com - Sitio oficial de Robin Trower * MatthewFisher.com - Página de homenaje de Matthew Fisher Categoría:Grupos de rock progresivo Categoría:Grupos de rock de Inglaterra Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1960 Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1970